


Love Always and Forever

by charmedlily



Series: My sad one shots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I was depressed when I wrote this, I'm Sorry, Sad, beware the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmedlily/pseuds/charmedlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes off to fight Voldemort and leaves a letter to someone very special to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Always and Forever

Sometimes I feel trapped

Do you?

Sometimes I feel lost

Do you?

Sometimes I feel lonely

Do you?

Sometimes I think you can feel my feelings

Can you?

Sometimes I think you know me too well

Do you?

Sometimes I know I love you

Do you?

Sometimes when our eyes meet I melt

Do you?

Sometimes I feel like I'm going to go insane without you

Do you?

Sometimes I wish you would look at me more than 'just a friend'

Will you?

Every time I am around you I'm free

Are you?

You are my center, you are my soul if you are not there where will I go?

If I don't see you right there next to me, just talking about everyday things, what would I do?

When I'm feeling down only you can make me laugh, if you are not there then I think I would die, for if I were to say those three little words, would you still be my friend? Because I need to know, so please tell me… do you love me or him? 'Cause if its him I won't mind I'll just vanish into the mist, but if its me, boy would I leap for joy, I would drop on my knees as soon as you told me and ask you four little words to make you mine forever, so you can be Mrs. Harry Potter and we can raise a family together… So answer me this one question.

Do you love me or him?

Either way I will always love you forever. Always and Forever I will love you and I won't change my mind, for I have loved you since 3rd year. And now I have to go… go battle Voldemort and I'm leaving you this letter in case I don't come back. I know I promised you, that you could come, but I don't think I'd ever forgive myself if anything were to happen to you. And if I should die, know this, that I LOVE you and you can't change that.

Love Always and Forever,

Harry James Potter

P.S. If I don't die, Will you marry me?


End file.
